AFTER MARRIAGE : HONEYMOON
by usei
Summary: Shouto dan Izuku resmi menikah. Mereka akan berbulan madu. Bagaimana pengalaman pertama mereka berbulan madu? Ya, namanya juga sudah suami istri, pasti itu kan? Warning : Adegan 17plus, M-rated. Pairing : Shouto x Female!Izuku. Maaf atas kekurangan yang ada. Request Fic. #OFATODODEKU


**AFTER MARRIAGE : HONEYMOON**

 _ **Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**_

 _ **Warning : Diharapkan sudah berusia diatas 17 tahun untuk membaca ini karena ada adegan plus plus eksplisit. I've warned you!**_

 _ **Pairing : Shouto x Female!Izuku**_

.

.

.

Suara lonceng gereja berbunyi di pagi itu merupakan wujud dari lantunan cinta. Bunga-bunga yang dilempari para tamu itu adalah wujud siraman cinta yang menggelora. Jas hitam itu, gaun putih indah itu, dan sepasang cincin pernikahan adalah perwujudan dari kesempurnaan cinta. Kedua sejoli itu adalah pasangan yang saling bersumpah untuk melengkapi satu sama lain hingga akhir hayat.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana Midoriya Izuku berubah nama menjadi Todoroki Izuku. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana Todoroki Shouto tidak akan hidup sendiri lagi. Ya, hari ini adalah hari yang penting dalam hidup mereka.

Setelah sekian tahun menjalin hubungan, pada akhirnya hari pernikahan mereka tiba. Tidak ada satupun orang yang terkejut akan hal ini karena orang-orang tau bahwa sudah pasti sejoli itu akan berakhir di pelaminan. Mungkin hanya Bakugou Katsuki yang agak malas datang ke acara pernikahan itu, kalau saja ia tidak diseret ikut serta oleh Kirishima, mungkin saja ia tidak akan datang ke acara pernikahan teman masa kecil kesayangannya yang tidak berhasil ia gaet.

"Uwaahh, Midoriya-chan sungguh cantik sekaliii, _gerooo_.."

"Todoroki. Sekarang namanya Todoroki Izuku, Tsuyu-chan!"

"Oh iya ya. Maafkan aku, Todoroki-chan. Aku jadi bingung sekarang ada 2 Todoroki-chan."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Izuku kalau mau, Tsuyu-chan. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Terima kasih teman-teman sudah datang ke pernikahan kami."

Para teman wanita mantan kelas 1-A berkumpul mengelilingi Izuku untuk memberikan selamat. Beberapa saat lalu mereka berfoto bersama untuk di _upload_ ke sosial media, supaya gaul. Sebelumnya, Bakugou menghampiri Izuku dan mengucapkan selamat dengan tampang setengah berminat dan sekarang ia melanglangbuana mencari makanan saja daripada ikutan berkumpul dengan para lelaki di sekitaran Todoroki Shouto.

"Oi, oi, hebat juga teman kita yang satu ini. Sudah menikah mendahului kita. Selamat atas pernikahannya ya," Kirishima melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Shouto. Kadang telapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Shouto, bangga dengan mantan teman sekelasnya itu. "Jangan lupa ceritakan pengalaman malam pertama kalian. Hahahaha!"

"Kau bicara tidak sopan, Kirishima-kun." Iida menginterupsi, sembari membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot. "Itu privasi mereka."

"Benar sekali, Todoroki. Midoriya itu punya bentuk tubuh yang bagus, pasti greget!" seru Mineta Minoru dengan santainya tanpa sadar dua bola mata beda warna itu memelototinya geram.

"Oi. Dia istriku. Jangan asal membicarakannya."

"Ow, ow, ow, sabar Kawan." Kaminari ikut serta menghalau Shouto yang hampir saja membekukan Mineta di tempat. "Pasti Mineta cuma bercanda. Lagipula, itu hal penting, Todoroki. Kau harus tau cara yang benar untuk berhasil di malam pertama kalian." Kaminari bicara seolah sudah berpengalaman, padahal dia sendiri masih jomblo. Jomblo lapuk, katanya. "Apa kau sudah punya jurus jitu buat bulan madu kalian?"

"Jurus jitu apa maksudmu?"

"Eh? _Nandayo!_ Kau terlalu sederhana, Todoroki! Tentu saja, jurus untuk memuaskan Midoriya!"

"Ya tinggal lakukan saja. Asalkan dilakukan atas dasar cinta, semua pasti baik-baik saja."

"Kau pria terpuji sekali, Todoroki-kun. Lebih baik memang tak perlu dengarkan omongan bodoh mereka."

Teman-teman pria selain Iida menghela nafas lelah. Mereka sulit sekali mempengaruhi pikiran sederhana Todoroki Shouto sejak dahulu apalagi yang berhubungan dengan hubungan spesialnya bersama Midoriya Izuku. Mereka menyayangkan kenapa Izuku mendapatkan pria macam Shouto yang lempeng begitu. Mungkin lebih baik dengan Bakugou saja karena mungkin sensasinya akan terasa lebih meledak. Wew.

Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, keduanya langsung berangkat pergi bulan madu. Bulan madu kali ini akan mereka habiskan di Kyoto, tepatnya di sebuah penginapan dekat dengan gunung Arashiyama. Shouto memilih tempat itu karena suasana tradisionalnya begitu kental dan penginapannya dihadapkan dengan pemandangan spektakuler dari gunung Arashiyama yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon berwarna merah serta oranye di saat musim gugur seperti ini. Izuku menyetujui datang kesana karena ia menyukai pemandangannya selain itu juga karena ia tau bahwa Shouto suka dengan suasana tradisional.

"Setelah selesai ganti pakaian, ayo kita makan malam. Aku sudah memesankan makanan spesial untukmu."

Alasan lain Shouto mengajaknya kesana juga karena adanya menu Katsudon spesial yang terkenal seantero Jepang. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menyenangkan hati istrinya. Sejak dahulu, Shouto selalu bisa membuat Izuku bahagia meskipun dengan hal yang paling sederhana. Caranya menyampaikan sayang mungkin berbeda dengan pria lain, yaitu sederhana, penuh perhatian dan manis, itulah yang paling Izuku suka dari Shouto.

"Katsudonnya enak sekali, Shouto-kun! Terima kasih ya! _Sasuga_ Katsudon disini. benar-benar juara!"

Sepanjang makan malam Shouto terus saja tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah imut istrinya yang begitu bahagia hanya karena Katsudon. Bahkan ia sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk dalam sekejab.

"Makanlah sepuasmu tetapi jangan berlebihan nanti perutmu sakit," Ia menuangkan segelas air untuk istrinya yang kelihatan hampir tersedak daging. "Ngomong-ngomong pemandangannya benar-benar bagus. Kudengar didekat sini sedang ada festival musim gugur, setelah ini kita kesana ya."

"Iyaaa."

Selesai makan malam, mereka berganti pakaian dengan yukata yang disediakan penginapan bagi para tamu yang ingin datang ke festival musim gugur. Mereka datang di waktu yang sangat tepat karena festival musim gugur yang diadakan di dekat penginapan adalah salah satu parawisata yang terkenal bahkan hingga keluar negeri. Layaknya pasangan kekasih yang pertama kali kencan, mereka bergandengan tangan sambil memakan makanan yang mereka beli di festival seperti permen kapas dan juga permen apel kesukaan Izuku. Terkadang mereka ikut serta dalam rombongan orang yang ingin menonton arakan _Omikoshi_ yang dibawa oleh para wanita dan pria berpakaian tradisional sambil diiringi oleh musik _Kagura_.

"Kudengar festival ini diperuntukkan sebagai rasa syukur atas hasil panen yang bagus, Izuku."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak begitu mengerti hal seperti itu. Shouto-kun banyak tau ya!"

"Aku juga baru mendengarnya dari pelayan penginapan kok. Anggap saja festival ini juga bentuk dari rasa syukurku memilikimu," Shouto mengecup kening Izuku dengan lembut, membuat Izuku merona merah. Rasa syukur? Tidak hanya Shouto yang merasa bersyukur, bahkan Izuku lebih dari lebih merasa bersyukur. Shouto menarik Izuku menuju ke arah keramaian yang lain di dekat kuil. "Ayo, disana sepertinya ada festival lampion juga."

Mereka disajikan deretan berbagai macam lampion yang di pajang sepanjang jalan menuju kuil. Ada yang bentuknya bulat, panjang bahkan kotak. Sebelah kuil ada danau besar yang dipenuhi perahu-perahu kecil berisi lampion. Katanya, pengunjung bisa menuliskan harapannya di perahu lampion itu dan mitos yang terdengar kalau permohonan yang tertulis disana akan terkabul.

"Aku akan menuliskan agar aku dan Shouto-kun akan bahagia sampai jadi kakek dan nenek!"

"Memangnya kalau sudah keriput, kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja! Shouto-kun pasti jadi kakek paling tampan di dunia."

"Dan Izuku akan jadi nenek gendut jelek karena kebanyakan makan Katsudon."

"Kok gitu sih?"

"Loh, memang begitu 'kan?"

"Aku tidak begitu. Aku tidak akan jadi nenek jelek yang gendut. Kalau aku gendut nanti aku cepat mati dan tidak bisa menemani kakek Shouto yang tampan."

Shouto tertawa lepas melihat pipi mungil itu menggembung karena ngambek. Rasanya gemas sekali setiap mempermainkan istrinya itu, sejak dulu Shouto suka sekali mengganggunya dengan candaan garing yang tak mendasar tetapi entah kenapa selalu berhasil dipraktekkan ke Izuku. Saking gemasnya, ia pun tak sadar mengecup pipi istrinya yang membal.

"Iya iya. Jelek dan gendut juga tidak apa-apa, kau tetap istriku yang tercinta."

"Heheheh. Oh iya, ayo kita foto dulu. Kita harus mengabadikan momen ini. Supaya waktu jadi kakek nenek nanti Shouto-kun akan terus ingat pernah bilang begitu padaku."

"Iya iya, Izuku. Ayo sini foto."

Izuku merogoh ponselnya dan mulai berpose. Ia merengkuh pinggang suaminya itu sambil memegangi lampion kecil yang akan berlayar di danau. Jepret, dan foto yang memorable itu tersimpan di memori ponselnya.

"Hehehe."

Jepret!

"Apa sih? Apa yang kau foto?"

"Wajah jelek yang akan jadi gendut nantinya."

"Akkkk, Shouto-kun!"

Shouto terus memotret pemandangan yang berisi istrinya itu. Pose-pose istrinya yang sedang menulis harapannya di kertas lampion, istrinya yang bersin karena kemasukan serbuk bunga pohon dekat danau, istrinya yang tersenyum lebar saat ingin melayarkan lampion harapan mereka, wajah bahagia istrinya yang diterangi cahaya oranye lampion. Ia begitu menyukai ekspresi-ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Izuku tanpa sadar itu.

"Apa kau lelah? Mungkin lebih baik kita kembali ke penginapan."

Shouto bergegas menggandeng tangan istrinya kembali ke penginapan. Ia merasa istrinya mulai lelah berkeliling festival karena istrinya mulai mengucek-ngucek matanya, mungkin disangka mengantuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi memang sedikit capek jalan-jalan, soalnya hari ini terus berdiri di resepsi kita."

"Iya, lebih baik kita istirahat. Sebaiknya sesampai di penginapan, kau berendam di onsen supaya tubuhmu merasa segar."

"Jadi ada onsen di sana?"

"Iya, bahkan onsen pribadi. Setiap kamar disediakan onsen yang dialiri air panas dari gunung Arashiyama. Tetapi ada onsen umumnya juga."

"Aku mau yang pribadi saja, bersama dengan Shouto-kun."

Pipi itu memerah saat mengucapkan permintaan yang terasa aneh itu. Baru pertama kalinya ia meminta hal yang egois dan terdengar tidak baik itu. Tetapi status mereka sekarang sudah suami istri kan? Jadi boleh, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? Izuku mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Kau yakin? Aku ini laki-laki."

"Tetapi sekarang aku istrimu."

"Oh."

Shouto hampir melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia sudah diperbolehkan melakukan apapun kepada Izuku sebab mereka sudah menikah sekarang. Kenapa ia bisa tidak menyadarinya? Mungkin karena ia terbiasa untuk melindungi Izuku apapun itu bentuknya. Karena seperti itulah Todoroki Shouto.

Setibanya di penginapan, Izuku mempersiapkan diri untuk berendam di onsen bersama Shouto. Sedangkan Shouto sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa, karena di dalam sana pasti ia akan melihat tubuh molek istrinya. Ia belum terbiasa dengan perubahan mendadak ini tetapi dalam hati ia juga merasa penasaran seperti apa. Jadi seperti apa kondisinya? Ia harus melakukan apa? Ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bahkan di saat penting ini malah wajah Kaminari yang berkata 'jurus jitu' yang terbayang di pikiran Shouto. Ia hampir saja menabrakkan kepalanya ke tembok kalau saja yukatanya tidak ditarik-tarik oleh Izuku.

"Ayo."

Ajaknya. Hanya berbalutkan handuk dari dada sampai paha. Shouto menelan ludah, khawatir dirinya akan berubah jadi serigala padahal tidak ada bulan purnama hanya ada tuan putri purnama. Shouto menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan diri. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Ini adalah yang seharusnya terjadi. Ini adalah kewajibannya sekarang. Ini adalah momen yang tepat.

Dengan tekad bulat menjadi suami baik yang akan membahagiakan istrinya, ia membalikkan tubuh menghadap istrinya yang sudah menunggu. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ menuju ke onsen pribadi di kamar mereka. Perbuatannya itu membuat Izuku berdegup kencang. Izuku merasa jadi anak nakal sekarang karena seperti menyulut api ke arah suaminya itu dengan sengaja hanya menggunakan handuk saat mengajaknya. Habisnya, kalau bukan karena Uraraka yang memberikannya saran, mungkin ia tidak nakal begini.

Sampailah mereka di onsen pribadi itu. Tanpa melepaskan yukatanya, Shouto langsung membawa masuk Izuku ke dalam kolam onsen yang berukuran cukup untuk dua orang. Kolamnya sudah terisi air panas dari gunung Arashiyama, dan entah siapa yang menaruh bunga mawar di sana. Shouto tidak ingat kapan ia memesan bunga mawar di bak mandi. Seingatnya ia hanya memesan kelopak bunga mawar yang akan disebarkan di ranjang mereka supaya romantis. Ia kemudian menurunkan Izuku agar bisa merendamkan tubuhnya.

"Huah, nyamannya. Berendam di onsen memang top."

Izuku tidak menyadari handuk yang dipakainya mulai lepas terbawa air panas, mengekspos hampir semua buah dadanya kalau saja ia tidak berendam. Air panas itu berwarna agak keruh sehingga siluet tubuhnya saja yang terlihat jelas. Saat melihat tubuh yang hanya terbungkus kulit yang mulus itu, Shouto seperti tersihir. Ia termenung memandangi keindahannya, membuat tombol serigalanya menyala.

"Izuku."

"Ya?"

Pandangan mata Shouto tidak seperti biasanya. Membuat Izuku bergidik, jantungnya mulai berisik, pipinya mulai merona. Ia menyadari tubuhnya mulai terekspos. Ia hampir saja menutupinya tetapi ia ingat lagi kenyataan mereka sepasang suami istri sekarang. Ini wajar. Ia pun sudah melihat sebagian dada bidang Shouto yang mulai menunjukkan diri ketika yukatanya dilepas. Tidak hanya wajahnya saja yang super tampan bahkan serat-serat ototnya begitu sempurna.

Mungkin ini adalah saatnya bulan madu dimulai.

Shouto dalam sekejab memeluk tubuh Izuku, merasakan tubuh telanjang itu bergesekan langsung dengan kulitnya tanpa sehelai benang pun. Jari-jarinya mulai bermain di kepala Izuku, mengelusnya. Kemudian ia memisahkan diri demi memandang lekat bola mata hijau yang menyala itu. Bibirnya mendekat, menghujani bibir mungil Izuku dengan ciuman mesra yang beruntun. Jari-jarinya mulai menyusuri pinggang langsing Izuku perlahan, merasakan tiap serat kulitnya dengan seksama. Tak mau kalah, Izuku pun menempatkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Shouto dan mulai membalas ciuman lembut Shouto yang beralih menjadi _french kiss_ penuh dengan decakan lidah yang saling beradu dan menghisap. Terkadang lumatan-lumatan Shouto berikan tanpa ampun, membuat Izuku sulit bernafas dan mengigit bibir Shouto dengan paksa karena memerlukan pasokan oksigen.

" _Itte_."

"Ma-Maaf, aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Ah iya."

Matanya mulai tertarik dengan leher jenjang Izuku yang mulus itu. Apalagi lehernya sedikit tertutup dengan helaian basah rambut keriting panjang milik istrinya, membuat leher itu semakin menggoda. Lidahnya mulai menjilati leher Izuku. Istrinya itu mulai merasakan sensasi tidak biasa di sekujur tubuhnya saat lidah hangat itu menjamahi lehernya. Ditambah lagi, kedua tangan suaminya masih aktif meraba-raba pinggang dan punggung Izuku, membuat Izuku kegelian.

Cium, hisap, jilat dan gigit.

Berkali-berkali itu yang dilakukan Shouto di sekitaran leher, dagu dan telinga Izuku. Membuat tubuh Izuku mulai gemetar menahan sensasi yang ditimbulkannya. Apalagi saat salah satu tangan suaminya mulai sampai di salah satu bokongnya dan meremasnya lembut. Dalam hati ia tidak menyangka sentuhan Shouto akan terasa begitu sensual dan _addicting_ saat ini. Izuku merasakan tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih banyak lagi.

Selesai bermain dengan leher Izuku, Shouto mulai kembali mengecupi bibir Izuku, membawanya kembali ke sesi berciuman yang panas dan menggairahkan. Izuku hampir kehabisan nafas tetapi ia tidak rela Shouto melepaskan tautan ciuman memabukkan ini. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Shouto agar Shouto tidak melepaskan diri. Menyadari itu, sisi liar Shouto yang lain mulai muncul dan membabat habis bibir istrinya. Ia tidak membiarkan istrinya sedikitpun beristirahat dengan sesi ciuman panas mereka yang dipenuhi dengan gelora dan nafsu. Lagi-lagi, mereka saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Salah satu tangan Shouto yang lain mulai naik dari sisi pinggang hingga ke sisi buah dada istrinya. Rabaannya itu membuat tubuh Izuku semakin memanas.

"Hah.."

Terpaksa sesi berciuman itu berakhir, karena kedua wajah mereka mulai merah padam bukan hanya karena suhu air panas tetapi juga karena aliran darah yang mulai merambah deras ke seluruh tubuh mereka dan pasokan oksigen yang menipis. Ekspresi wajah Izuku mulai sayu karena kepanasan.

"Izuku, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik-baik saja."

Melihatnya, Shouto mulai khawatir. Meskipun ia berkata baik-baik saja tetapi ekspresi wajahnya itu tidak terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan deru nafasnya mulai memburu. Padahal sesungguhnya, karena perbuatannya lah yang membuat Izuku berekspresi begitu.

"Kalau begitu kita jangan lama-lama berendam, nanti kau pingsan."

Dengan cepat, Shouto melumuri tubuh istrinya dengan sabun dan menyiraminya dengan air. Ia membantu istrinya membersihkan diri. Ia sampai lupa apa saja yang ia sentuh karena panik melihat Izuku yang mulai lemas, kali ini benar-benar karena kelamaan terendam. Bagaimanapun juga hanya Shouto saja yang kuat dengan perubahan suhu panas atau dingin karena _quirk_ miliknya. Selesai membersihkan tubuh istrinya, ia menyuruhnya untuk duluan keluar dan mengeringkan diri sedangkan sekarang giliran Shouto yang membersihkan diri.

Izuku merasa sedikit tidak berguna karena ia menghancurkan suasana dan mood yang sudah tercipta barusan di onsen. Kenapa ia selalu saja jadi orang yang tidak berguna, mungkin karena itu Bakugou meneriakinya 'Deku'. Ia mengeringkan diri dengan kekecewaan. Tak lama, Shouto datang hanya berbalutkan handuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Izuku? Kau sudah merasa baikan? Ingin minum hangat atau dingin?"

"Aku sudah baikan. Terima kasih."

Suara Izuku terdengar tidak bersemangat. Kedua alis Shouto mengerut.

"Benarkah?"

"Maafkan aku, Shouto-kun. Aku merusak momennya."

Bola mata yang kontras itu mengedip kebingungan. Kenapa istrinya harus merasa begitu? Tetapi ingin bicara seperti apapun, pasti Izuku akan terus merasa kecewa. Shouto menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau merasa merusaknya, apa susahnya tinggal membangun momennya lagi?"

"Ha?"

Shouto menarik tangan Izuku, membawanya ke ranjang mereka. Lagi-lagi Shouto bingung kenapa bunga mawarnya tidak ada, kenapa malah berpindah ke onsennya. Tetapi saat ini, hal tersebut tidaklah penting. Yang penting, istrinya harus bahagia kapanpun dan dimanapun. Ia akan mewujudkannya.

Shouto mendorong tubuh Izuku hingga rubuh ke atas ranjang. Ia mengunci gerakan Izuku dengan meletakkan tangan di sisi-sisi tubuh Izuku. Istrinya itu kaget setengah mati karena tiba-tiba saja ditindih oleh tubuh yang kekar itu. Helaian merah putih yang basah itu masih meneteskan air dan jatuh di atas pipi Izuku. Sungguh, suaminya itu begitu tampan dan aktraktif. Kenapa bisa mahluk tampan ini menjadi suaminya?

Lagi-lagi sesi membangun momennya di mulai dari berciuman, karena Shouto tau bahwa Izuku sangat suka ciuman yang diberikannya. Selagi menciumi bibir dan wajah istrinya, tangan Shouto mulai nakal. Ia menyingkirkan perlahan-lahan handuk yang menutupi tubuh cantik istrinya. Dengan begitu, akhirnya dengan mata telanjang tanpa dihalangi oleh apapun, kedua bola matanya bisa menyaksikan tubuh langsing dan molek itu. Salah satu tangannya mulai menjamahi perut datar itu, merabanya seraya bibirnya terus saja memanjakan seluruh bagian wajah Izuku. Tangannya mulai naik dari perut hingga ke salah satu buah dada istrinya. Jari-jari kasarnya mulai meremas gundakan lemak itu. Shouto tidak menyangka kelembutannya diluar ekspektasi. Meskipun lembut, tetap terasa kencang dan berisi.

"Nghh."

Leguhan terdengar saat jarinya mulai memainkan puting yang menegang. Mari lupakan _common sense_ karena mereka mulai memasuki dunia fana yang menggiurkan. Mendengar leguhan itu membuat Shouto semakin jahil. Rasanya ia ingin kembali mendengar leguhan seksi itu lagi. Ia sudah lupa dengan dirinya yang tenang dan _composed_. Ia tak sabar lagi melakukan hal yang lebih menantang.

Bibirnya menciumi wajah Izuku, kemudian turun perlahan ke lehernya, tulang keringnya, hingga sampai ke buah dadanya. Ia menciumi daging yang lembut itu, sedikit menjilatnya juga. Air liurnya membasahi dada bagian atas. Sedangkan tangannya yang sebelumnya memainkan buah dada itu sudah beralih ke tempat lain, ya, menuruni dada itu, meraba perut itu, pinggang itu, panggul itu, hingga sampai ke bagian di antara kaki Izuku yang agak tersembunyi, sepertinya cairan mulai membasahi bagian itu. Izuku tidak dapat membohongi dirinya lagi kalau ia sudah tak bisa menahan diri dengan sensasi yang membuatnya ketagihan ketika jari kasar itu mulai memainkan kemaluannya. Rasanya begitu nikmat, nikmat yang baru pertama kali ini ia rasakan. Nikmat yang membuatnya mendesah berulang kali.

"Nghh.. Ahh.."

Izuku sudah melupakan apa itu rasa malu. Suaranya benar-benar mengundang serigala Shouto datang untuk melahapnya bulat-bulat. Tombol alarm Shouto seakan berbunyi kencang di dalam kepalanya, memberitahunya bahwa Izuku sangat menikmati sentuhannya kali ini. Artinya, ia mulai berhasil dan tak lupa pula berhasil membuat Izuku lupa dengan rasa kecewanya karena sudah merusak suasana. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, bibirnya sibuk apalagi jari tangannya yang terus sibuk memainkan tonjolan kecil di balik bibir kemaluan Izuku. Tonjolan kecil yang mulai mengeras karena sentuhan lembutnya.

Tak hanya Izuku yang mulai merasakan sensasi, bahkan Shouto mulai merasa perutnya seperti dipenuhi oleh tekanan yang aneh apalagi benda di bagian bawah perutnya. Akhirnya Shouto sadar, apakah ini yang disebut proses pemanasan sebelum seks? Jadi begini rasanya? Jadi jika sudah sampai level ini, artinya ia sudah terangsang? Lalu, kapan ia boleh masuk? Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, ia tidak boleh sembarangan bertindak. Ia pernah membaca bahwa malam pertama akan terasa sakit bagi sang wanita kalau sang laki-laki tidak benar melakukannya. Ia sangat menolak teori bahwa sang wanita harus merasa sakit dan berdarah, karena artinya ia tidak benar melakukannya dan hanya menyakiti Izuku-nya karena nafsu.

Di saat genting seperti ini, Shouto masih sempat berpikir panjang hingga ia lupa bahwa Izuku terus saja mendesah dan memanggil namanya dengan menggoda. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika jari-jarinya merasa mulai dibasahi oleh banyak cairan yang keluar dari kemaluan Izuku. Oh, ini dia, lubrikasinya sudah sempurna kah? Artinya, ia boleh mencoba masuk?

"Izuku."

Suaranya juga terdengar seperti desahan. Ia berusaha menahan diri dari rangsangan yang menggila. Sebelum itu, ia sempet melumat puting Izuku yang terlihat seperti puding karamel dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh..?"

"Apa akan sakit, Shouto-kun?"

"Entahlah, aku akan mencobanya perlahan supaya tidak sakit."

"Un. Kalau begitu.. pelan-pelan."

Shouto mempersiapkan posisi. Ia melepaskan handuk yang masih membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya. Pada saat itu, terlihatlah juniornya yang mulai gagah berani menunjukkan diri. Seketika Izuku terkejut melihatnya, hampir saja ia berteriak. Membayangkannya ada di dalam tubuhnya, rasanya, gila. Ini benar-benar gila! Pasti sakit! Sakit! Tidak salah lagi, pasti sakit! Hampir saja Izuku berpikir untuk kabur dari sana tetapi kebutuhan biologisnya kini sedang menuntut dipenuhi.

Shouto mengangkat kaki Izuku dan melebarkannya. Kaki-kaki itu ia taruh diatas pahanya, agar ia mudah memasuki juniornya itu dengan posisi yang benar.

"Aku coba ya."

"I-I-Iya..."

Izuku memejamkan mata karena sedikit takut akan tusukan pertama. Ini tidak akan seperti menusuk jarum ke jarinya. Ini lebih mirip diiris pedang.

Sebelum masuk, manik dwiwarna itu memperhatikan kemaluan wanita kesayangannya yang memerah, sekitarnya sudah dibasahi cairan bening. Benar-benar pemandangan menggiurkan bagi pria manapun yang melihatnya, untung saja hanya ia yang boleh melihatnya. Ia mencoba perlahan memasukkan batang kejantanannya dengan perhitungan matang karena ini momen penting. Ini adalah momen dimana kehormatan seorang wanita akan direbut, ia harus menghargainya mahal. Andaikan ia bisa menghitungnya, maka harganya tidak terbatas.

Juniornya perlahan mulai memasuki liang kemaluan Izuku, membuat Izuku tersentak kaget. Rasanya begitu aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal disana, rasanya seperti tersobek gunting. Perlahan dan perlahan, menimbulkan desahan entah dengan dasar apa. Shouto merasa seperti diremas kencang, tak disangka didalam sana begitu sempit. Sempit sekali, ia bahkan takut bergerak.

"Ughh. Shou-Shouto-kun... Sa.. Sakit.."

Shouto panik seketika. Egonya yang ingin meneruskan masuk ia lupakan. Ia mempertahankan diri dengan posisi terakhir. Lalu tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Izuku. Ia dapat melihat Izuku meringis kesakitan. Tangannya mengepal-ngepal gemetar. Matanya tertutup rapat, kedua alisnya bertautan.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Izuku. Maaf, maaf."

Ia merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil itu. Mengecupi keningnya dan bibirnya dengan lembut. Berusaha membuat Izuku-nya menjadi setenang mungkin. Ia gagal, ia sudah membuat Izuku-nya merasa sakit. Benar-benar misi yang sulit sekali. Kedua mata Izuku mulai terbuka, ia masih merasakan keganjalan di kemaluannya dan rasanya begitu perih. Ia belum terbiasa, ya, mana mungkin terbiasa, ia belum pernah mencobanya. Tetapi kecupan lembut Shouto di keningnya, matanya dan bibirnya membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Sejalan waktu berlalu, liang kemaluannya mulai terbiasa dengan keganjalan yang ada. Ia mulai merasakan denyutan disana, ia bahkan merasa kemaluannya seperti meremas daging yang sedang memasukinya itu.

"Shouto-kun, cobalah bergerak."

"Yakin? Kau kesakitan seperti itu."

" _Da-Daijoubu_."

Izuku tidak mungkin kembali merusak momennya apalagi sepertinya Shouto juga sudah cukup terangsang sehingga mungkin harus tetap meneruskannya kalau tidak ia akan membuat Shouto tersiksa karena harus menahan diri. Ia bisa merasakan betul, benda yang memasukinya sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Dengan ragu, Shouto mencoba bergerak maju. Matanya dengan jeli memperhatikan ekspresi wajah istri kesayangannya, kalau memang terasa begitu menyakitkan maka ia akan menahan diri sebisa mungkin demi wanitanya. Perlahan ia kembali masuk, Izuku mulai terbiasa karena mereka sempat berhenti. Berikutnya, Izuku mulai merasakan nikmatnya. Liangnya yang begitu sempit dipaksa elastis. Apalagi saat Shouto mulai bergerak maju mundur, tubuhnya justru merinding karena nikmat yang tidak ternilai. Ia kembali menyerukan leguhan menikmati gerakan itu.

"Uhh.. Ahhh. Ha.. Shouto-kun.. Nghh.."

Gerakan Shouto begitu pelan, justru menambah sensasinya, ditambah lagi tonjolan diluar kemaluannya bergesekan dengan tubuh suaminya itu, menambah level sensasinya. Tubuh Shouto masih merengkuh Izuku, selagi bergerak, ia bermain diantara leher Izuku dan buah dadanya. Rambutnya mulai berantakan karena terjambak oleh Izuku yang berusaha menahan kenikmatan yang sulit dijelaskan. Terkadang punggung Shouto ditancapi kuku-kuku cantik Izuku disaat gerakannya bertambah cepat. Izuku pun dapat mendengar Shouto mulai mendesah pula. Artinya, mereka berdua sudah bisa mulai menikmati persetubuhan mereka tanpa kekhawatiran.

Bulan madu ini sungguh bulan madu terbaik yang pernah ada, itulah yang dipikirkan Izuku. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, Shouto masih memikirkan apakah ia merasakan sakit. Kepeduliannya adalah hal yang utama. Sebagai seorang lelaki, ia adalah jagoannya. Todoroki Shouto adalah pria terbaik.

"Shouto-kun."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku mencoba sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin mencoba bergerak, aku ingin ada di atas."

"Hah.. silahkan saja."

Shouto mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari kemaluan Izuku dengan cepat dan kemudian berpindah posisi sesuai kemauan istrinya itu. Ia bersandar diantara tumpukan bantal, membuat tubuhnya setengah berbaring. Izuku kembali menelan ludah saat melihat jelas bentuk benda yang memasukinya tadi. Hebat, hebat sekali, ia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan benda seperti itu. Semua wanita sungguh hebat.

Izuku berpindah posisi ke atas Shouto. Ia berusaha memasukkan junior Shouto itu ke dalam liang lahatnya, bukan, liang kemaluannya. Izuku ingin mencoba di atas, bergerak sendiri. Ia pernah membaca artikel tentang bagaimana peran wanita dalam hubungan intim sebelum mereka menikah untuk mempelajari tekniknya. Ternyata memasukkannya begitu sulit, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan suaminya itu yang berusaha berhati-hati agar ia tidak terluka. Izuku sempat panik ketika tau kalau berhubungan badan bisa membuatnya berdarah tapi ternyata ia tidak berdarah. Apakah artinya ia tidak perawan? Ah bodoh. Artinya, Shouto berhasil membuatnya tidak berdarah.

Berhasil masuk! Setelahnya, Izuku mencoba bergerak naik turun, merasakan dirinya menusukkan diri demi level kenikmatan yang lebih tinggi. Rasanya begitu hebat, kakinya terasa semakin lemas. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena ulahnya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak kuat mendudukkan diri. Tubuhnya setengah menunduk, berpegangan dengan tubuh Shouto yang setengah berbaring. Shouto berusaha menahan tubuh istrinya dengan memegangi pinggangnya yang terus bergerak naik turun.

"Ahh, ahh.. ha.. Ya ampun.. Ahh.."

"Nghh.."

Nikmat. Nikmat sekali. Benar-benar lezat. Mereka berdua kembali merasakan sensasi menegangkan yang membuat mereka semakin tegang dan menegang. Pantas saja dimana-mana orang bilang, hubungan seksual yang benar akan menciptakan harmoni dan kenikmatan hakiki.

"Sudah, sudah, sudah. Aku tidak kuat lagi."

Izuku meringis karena kenikmatan yang ia rasa. Tubuhnya mulai lelah karena gelitikan yang dihasilkan persetubuhan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, ganti posisi. Aku akan menyelesaikannya. Tunggu ya."

Shouto membangunkan diri dan mengecup singkat bibir istrinya sebelum berusaha mengangkat tubuh istrinya agar posisi tubuh mereka kembali seperti semula. Tubuh mereka masih bersatu, Shouto tidak ingin melepaskannya dahulu karena akan sulit untuk memasukkannya lagi. Lagipula, sepertinya ia sudah mencapai batasnya apalagi Izuku. Tetapi ia harus menyelesaikan misi ini, demi masa depan.

"AHHH!"

Izuku tiba-tiba berteriak saat Shouto berusaha menidurkannya ke atas ranjang dengan posisi kemaluan mereka masih bersatu. Karena ia mulai lelah, ia sempat kehilangan keseimbangan dan menindih Izuku terlalu banyak, membuat si junior menancap lebih dalam tanpa izin. Alhasil sepertinya ujung kepala kejantanannya menusuk spot yang tepat hingga membuat Izuku berteriak kencang. Entah itu teriakan sakit atau teriakan nikmat. Shouto pun bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Rasanya lucu."

"Aku tidak sengaja."

"Coba diulang."

Tusuk.

"GYAHHH!"

Apapun itu, sebaiknya tidak dilanjutkan karena Shouto belum tau apa artinya.

"Shouto-kun, sepertinya aku sudah mencapai batasnya." Dada Izuku mulai naik turun karena nafas yang memburu. Pandangan matanya lebih sayu daripada di onsen tadi. Sepertinya ia akan mencapai puncaknya kalau Shouto bergerak lagi.

terlal"Aku mengerti. Kita bersama-sama akhiri ya."

Shouto kembali merengkuh tubuh itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik ceruk leher kesukaannya. Izuku mendongakkan kepalanya, jari-jarinya terus saja menarik surai Shouto hingga berantakan kesana kemari. Desahannya menggila ketika Shouto bergerak begitu cepat, sangat cepat dan terlalu cepat. Deru nafasnya memburu, panas menguar dari tubuh keduanya. Kemaluannya terasa begitu lucu, berdenyut-denyut. Rasanya seperti kenikmatan bertubi-tubi hingga levelnya terus naik. Kaki-kakinya sangat lelah, lemas dan tak mampu bergerak lagi. Ia merasa kejantanan suaminya seperti mengembang didalam, sepertinya aliran darah mulai mengisinya dari ujung hingga ke ujung. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan akan terbang ke langit pada saat itu juga, pada saat kemaluannya meremas dan menarik kencang junior Shouto yang juga menyemburkan cairan hangat di dalam tubuhnya. Keduanya mencapai menu utama disaat bersamaan.

"Nghh.."

"Ha..Ha..Ahm.."

Berakhirlah percobaan pertama mereka. Rasanya lelah sekali, meskipun sempat terjadi hal-hal konyol di tengah kegiatan intim pertama mereka. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa bahagia yang mereka rasakan. Apapun itu, mereka merasa semakin dekat dan begitu dekat dari sebelumnya.

"Izuku. Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintai Shouto-kun."

Sesi bercinta diakhir dengan ciuman mesra yang begitu lembut diantara keduanya. Setelahnya, Shouto meraba perut istrinya.

"Semoga juniorku berhasil di dalam sana dan menjadi bayi-bayi Shouto yang imut."

"Shouto-kun ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Dua-duanya. Pokoknya ada yang mirip Izuku dan ada yang mirip aku."

"Aku harap kalau laki-laki mirip Shouto-kun, supaya tampan."

"Yang perempuan cantik seperti istriku, tapi jangan suka makan Katsudon."

"Ihhh."

Izuku memukuli dada Shouto dengan kesal. Shouto hanya tertawa terbahak melihatnya dan kemudian menidurkan diri di samping tubuh istrinya yang ia peluk. Ia terus saja mengecupi kening itu dan menggumam sayang. Beruntungnya mereka berdua karena mendapatkan pasangan yang sempurna. Begitulah prosesi malam pertama di momen pernikahan mereka. Ya, Shouto tidak akan sudi berbagi cerita dengan siapapun.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

 _ **A/N : Asal kalian tau, ini adalah tantangan terberat gue selama menulis fic. Gue gak pernah nulis adegan intim begitu. Sungguh tantangan. Demi mencapai informasi yg benar, gue ampe ngegooling dulu gimana bentuknya hub seksual. ahahahaahaha. gue blm nikah soalnya. terus ya, gue bikin Izuku nya cewek karena gue gak bs bikin homoan pake adegan begini. Gue ketawa sepanjang nulis, bukannya degdegan, soalnya isinya kebanyakan ngedesah gt jadi geli sendiri. AHAHAHAHAHA. Tp demi request, akhirnya gue lakukan. Gue berhasil! Terimakasih sudah membacanya! Ini fic M-rated untuk OFA TodoDeku event!**_


End file.
